


To Be a Noble

by ShadowYinYang



Series: To Be... [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Humor, M/M, Party, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYinYang/pseuds/ShadowYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leandra decided it was time they hosted a party to mingle with other nobles, and implying she expected her eldest to start finding a special someone, Hawke found she had 2 choices in the matter: find a real date or ask one of her friends to pretend to be her date for the party. Unexpectedly, killing slavers on the coast was far easier than finding a fake date. Hawke needed a drink...</p><p>[Pairings listed in the BOTTOM notes if you wish to know]</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a Noble

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bunch of unfinished DA fanfics, and the first Dragon Age fanfic I finish is this near-plotless story somehow. 
> 
> The pairings are a little background, but not THAT much background where they're irrelevant? So they weren't tagged, but they're relevant enough where I'll list them at the bottom if people really wish to know. 
> 
> Things I didn't think needed to be tagged but worth noting for anyone who needs it:  
> -Past Hawke/Fenris  
> -Past Hawke/Isabela  
> -(technically) Fake Dating

When Hawke was making her way up in the world, she wasn ’t expecting much of a change in her routine save for returning to a more luxurious home where she got her own bed and not having to share a living space with Carver.

Apparently, her mother having lived the noble life before, seemed to pop right back into it the moment the family got their status back. It was then that Hawke wondered if she would trade back her old life if it meant not having to play this “game” of upholding an image and entertain people she really didn’t care about. However, of all noble-ish things Hawke never often had to deal with, this one she apparently had to, and usually, what Mother wants, Mother gets. 

“Mother you can’t be-”

“I am.” Leandra cut in before Hawke could even finish her sentence.

“And Carver?” Hawke questioned, gesturing to a random direction.

Her mother gave Hawke a look, silently reminding her that they both knew why Carver wasn’t able to attend.

Hawke only pouted, partially wishing she got to be held up with a job if it meant missing out on a stupid fancy party. Not just any stupid fancy party, a party that had to be _hosted._ Maker, what crime has been done that made her deserve this again? Wait, maybe that shouldn’t be answered. Hawke bit her lip, a silent form of hesitant agreement.

“Aright, alright,” she threw her hands up in defeat, “Going to the Hanged Man! It’s game night and I’m late!” she announced while swiftly leaving her mother’s room.

“Remember to bring a date!” Leandra shouted after her daughter.

Hawke almost tripped down the stairs out of pure shock. She shuttered at just the mere mention of it. Maybe one day she’ll settle down with someone, but that day wasn’t coming any time soon and planning for that day isn’t going to happen any sooner.

* * *

  

How bad could she scare off other nobles so that they’d never come to such an event again, while not making it TOO terrible that she’d have to face her mother’s scolding or disappointment. Maybe something scandalous. Nobles liked that, right? What’s scandalous around here?

Speaking of scandalous, the entirety of the Hanged Man might as well be gossip central. The moment she entered the Hanged Man, she was hit with all the disgusting scent of dirt, vomit, and who knows what else and her ears caught the various whispers and drunken confessions. Too bad everything was also useless to her now. She rushed to Varric’s room, and found she really was the last to arrive upon opening the door. Hawke barely let out a hello, when the image of all her gathered friends dawned on her.

Oh. _Scandalous_ indeed.

Hawke didn’t know where to start as she grinned to herself while taking a seat, only to receive odd looks from the very friends she’s about to use for selfish benefits. She loved her friends, really, and naturally invited to said-fancy-party, but most of them don’t make for good public opinion. Maybe an apostate mage? No, that would probably hurt him more than anyone else. Okay, it’s not like everyone’s that oblivious to the fact Anders is a mage but Hawke didn’t want to show the world that for his sake, the poor man’s had enough on his plate already. Fenris? Married to wine and he’ll disappear from her side too fast to find the closest drink for anyone to even realize she brought a date. That, and it might be a tad awkward as she wasn’t sure where their relationship stood after he left her that night. They still had that mutual respected friendship but was it too early to bring up anything like a date, fake or not, up to him? Aveline and Varric were both taken, and Aveline might be working that night as well. Sebastian was…probably the only one that didn’t fit the description Hawke needed.

She could do better. Merrill’s sweet smile pierced all the weird looks she got tonight, so maybe an elven mage, or just an elf? Probably can’t cause gossip as well as Fenris might’ve though. She’s too sweet and polite though, even if a bit odd, even to nobles’ standards. Maybe that isn’t enough. Isabela? Well, that might actually work. Assuming she also doesn’t leave her side to seduce every pretty thing that catches her eye. Though she might cooperate easier than Fenris.

 

So it was decided. The next day, Hawke found her friend at the usual spot at the Hanged Man. As she took a seat beside her, Isabela turned and crossed her legs,

“And what do I owe today’s greeting for? New mission? With lots of bodies to loot hopefully?”

“For once, no. I need a favor.”

As Hawke explained her plan, Isabela’s expression from her usual smirk and smug look to something more serious and a small frown appeared. Hawke wondered if she stepped on a topic she shouldn’t have.

“If you had just asked me last week I might’ve agreed. It sounds too fun to pass up, really!”

“But…?” Hawke offered, knowing it was coming.

Isabela sighed. “But I am taken, and if I’m going to go to a fancy party, I rather it be a fun time with-”

“Whoa!” Hawke put her hands up, indicating a need for a pause, “You’re taken?” she repeated and the usual grin found itself back on Isabela’s lips. “But…you gave me a whole speech about not needing love and stuff after we fucked!”

“I know, but…things can change?” Isabela shrugged, but the smile never left. There was no hint of it being hollow like the lies she can too easily produce, or the force of a fake smile. It was a bit too gentle of an expression for it not to be real.

“I can’t believe it,” she said in honest disbelief, her body pulling back slightly from Isebala, “I’m almost jealous. Who is this lucky person?”

“Oh Sweet Thing, you really don’t know?”

Hawke’s eyes darted away and back to Isabela, trying to find any sort of hint. A part of her stomach cringed at all the possibilities appearing in her head, “Fenris?” she guessed, knowing Isabela made her way around within the group (mainly Anders and Fenris) and it might as well be a guess from their little gang.

Isabela let out a heartfelt laugh. “I wouldn’t have the patience. Anyone that wants to tie him down isn’t going to have a smooth ride. Nothing on our favorite brooding elf of course, I just fully admit I wouldn’t be able to handle it. I won’t leave you in the dark, Dear, don’t worry. It’s Merrill, oh what real sweet thing she is!”

“Merrill…” Hawke repeated with a small nod, “…Well, I’m not telling Carver this. Great, I guess I’ll um…take my chances with the guys.”

 

She tried Anders first. Given, he wouldn’t work well for shock value as they weren’t going to parade his identity, but Hawke already accepted that Fenris had maybe only a slim chance of saying yes, even if she bribed him with more wine. Sadly, the clinic remained relatively busy. She hung around Dark Town for a few hours, but the line to the clinic didn’t seem to get any shorter.

Eventually, she gave up, and headed towards the Mansion. Except no matter how many times she banged the door, Fenris didn’t answer. This usually meant she was allowed to just go in and so she did…only to find it completely empty. Why now of all times did Fenris decided not to mope in the mansion?! To fairly honest with herself, Hawke knew she was only anxious to get it over with as she didn’t want to have this type of talk with Fenris any more than Fenris did. It didn’t have to be awkward per say, but considering their lack of discussion over that night in general only built up the awkwardness she felt. Hawke justified that she tried. The entire thing was a waste of time in general if anything so with a sigh, Hawke returned home for the day.

 

Hawke awoke to her mother declaring she invited so-and-so and whichever-neighbors, and off-handedly threw in which sons were _available_. Hawke never prepared for the day so fast in her life to escape the estate as swiftly as she could. The whole morning partially encouraged her to find a fake date even more. The sooner the better at this point, knowing her mother will stop with the nagging of marrying off the eldest if she showed signs of interest, genuine or not, to relationships. So her first stop was the elf’s mansion. She might as well get him out of the way before trying again with Anders. She didn’t bother knocking this time and just let herself in, said hi to the corpses, and made her way upstairs to find the bedroom. Before she even made it to the bedroom door, it opened, revealing an alarmed elf wielding his weapon. She stared in silence, letting Fenris adjust. It wasn’t the first time she was greeted with an elf that was just woken up and usually he’d calm himself after realizing it was only Hawke. Fenris let out a breath and his posture relaxed. Hawke, however, couldn’t stop staring as a frown finally made its way to her face.

“Hawke,” he greeted as he put his weapon down on the wall inside his room before giving her a glare, “Pray tell why you had to wake me from my slumber when the sun has barely been up by a few hours?” Fenris sounded genuinely annoyed, yet he looked strained as he tried to keep his voice low.

“Pray tell why you’re naked,” Hawke retorted instead of answering. In all the past times she found Fenris, either by accidentally waking, startling him, or even just finding him in general, she never once caught him completely disrobed.

“This is my choice of wear when I sleep at times. And stop yelling.”

Hawke raised a brow. The answer seemed a bit too prepared.

“Right…well, sorry for waking you, and I guess I can talk quieter?” She lowered her voice after that, “I have a favor to ask, I guess.” Might as well get this whole thing over with. It was really hard to feel any form of shame when he clearly didn’t seem to feel any. She took in a breath, feeling the awkwardness of this whole situation sinking in. It was one thing with Isabela, as they both mutually agreed to have a good fuck (or more) with no strings attached. With Fenris…it was a bit more personal, and asking your kinda-ex to be your fake date might be crossing the line. Hawke had to take a moment to think of how to ask it in the least offending way possible.

However, the moment’s silence was all it took to hear a noise in the bedroom. Hawke barely comprehended what the noise even was before Fenris shut the door behind him a bit too quick and rough for it to be casual. The noise, clearly another person now, was swearing about Andraste’s Flaming Knickers in confusion.

“Rats,” was all Fenris had to say about it.

“…Rats,” Hawke repeated. She found herself repeated a lot recently, “So…rats can talk in your mansion now, huh?”

She could see the brief panic in the other’s eyes and couldn’t believe Fenris was actually contemplating how to answer that.

“Fenris!” the voice was more audible now, and even through a door, Hawke started raising her brow as she internally questioned why the person on the other side sounded like a certain apostate mage they all knew. Fenris had an iron grip on the knob to keep it from being turned from the other side. “What’s going on?! Fenris!”

Fenris’s brave exterior seem to falter for a moment when he caught the concern in the other’s voice. He took a breath, “ _Hawke_ is here,” he stated loudly as he hesitantly released his grip on the handle. Hawke only glared slightly and folded her arms, almost offended

“…Hawke?” they both heard shuffling on the other side before the door flung open with Anders busily tying his hair back, “You told Hawke—Maker! Fenris! Why are you not wearing anything?!” Before anything else could be said, Anders went back in and grabbed the blanket from the bed and coming back to wrap it around Fenris, who tried to push the hands away, muttering that he didn’t need it. Hawke was at least appreciating that Anders had pants on. Even if Anders lacked shame, Hawke knew she wouldn’t be able to look at him the same way. Probably due to Anders and Merrill being the only two she hasn’t slept with, and as far as she can see, she probably wouldn’t get to.

“Hawke,” Anders greeted after tying a nice blanket-dress around Fenris's waist. 

“Anders. So you two are…?” Hawke started, hoping one of them will finish it.

“What? Oh! Fenris! I thought you said we weren’t going to tell any-”

“Mage!” Fenris cut in, a moment’s panic in his voice, “I told you Hawke was present, nothing else!”

Anders went silent. Hawke could see the man trying to decipher the entire thing until finally, the information sunk in. “Oh…” his eyes darted between Fenris and Hawke before he flushed in embarrassment, knowing what he just confirmed out loud, “I um…uh…sorry, I’m just going to um…wait for you…as you two finish up your…talk.” Anders turned to return to the room and gave a look of genuine worry and sadness. “I’m, I’m really sorry,” he said quietly to Fenris before shuffling in and closing the door.

Fenris took in a breath, and looked to the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck and leaned back, letting a breath out.

“I won’t tease you guys,” Hawke offered, “I’m just…surprised. I uh…won’t ask or tell anyone else if you don’t want to share though…”

Fenris took in another breath, trying to calm himself. “I’m…I would appreciate that,” was all Fenris said, but he continued to stare at the floor.

“Right, well, um…don’t be too mad at Anders? I mean he was probably just startled and dazed after waking up. We can all pretend I didn’t see anything. Kay? I’ll just um…take my leave then.”

“Did you not come here for something?”

Hawke was about to dash out and almost stumbled in her steps.

“Honestly, my favor would only work if either of you two were single. Which you’re clearly not. So…you guys can’t help. Sorry for waking you guys! Take care! Please don’t break up because of me-I don’t want to be _that_ friend-okay bye!” With that, she dashed out, not sure which thought scared her more: that two of her friends were in a relationship without her knowledge for probably longer than Isabela and Merrill, based on the complete lack of guard Fenris had around Anders, or the fact that Fenris didn’t shove his hand in her chest for walking away with what is clearly a very important secret that Fenris, or even both, were not comfortable in sharing with the public yet.

 

Not wanting to think about it, she thought running from the setting would help. Okay, she was also running from the source of the secret in hopes that will help her keep it. As illogical as that was, the only thing on Hawke’s mind was finding a place of familiarity. Hawke headed to the Hanged Man, sighing repeatedly to herself that she needed a drink the whole way here. She found Varric and promptly sat at his table.

“Isn’t this a bit early for a drink?” the dwarf asked before Hawke even had to go order the drink itself.

“You’d think so,” Hawke rolled her eyes.

“How’s the date search coming along? I’m assuming it has to do with that at least, but feel free to surprise me!”

Hawke couldn’t remember if she told Varric her idea or not, but what didn’t Varric know? Now she wondered if Varric knew what their favorite brooding elf and passionate mage did behind closed doors. “The search is terrible. I’ve gone through everyone!”

“Everyone?”

“Yes! Well, almost! I couldn’t exactly ask Aveline obviously. Isabela and Merrill decided to hook up, Anders and Fenris al-…um…they couldn’t be bribed.” Hawke corrected and did unnecessary body movements in an attempt to make it look casual.

“I see…did you try offering Blondie a cat?”

“Honestly, I feel like he found one and never told us…” Which wasn’t a complete lie.

“How about more wine for Broody?”

“Please, I think his stock could last a lifetime…” Hawke groaned and sank in her chair. As soon as she did, she sat upright again, “Oh! Wait! I didn’t try all yet! Varric-”

“No.”

“Varric please!”

“Nope.”

“Varric, I’m sure Bianca will understand!”

“Are you going to say that about Donnic to our favorite red-head too?”

Hawke pouted and pressed her head to the table as she sprawled her arms over it. “Varriiiiiiiiiic! What do I do noooow?” she whined.

“Well you’re looking at two options here. Find a real date, probably a fancy noble. Your mother might already have some in mind. Or…”

“No!” Hawke lifted her head, “Don’t even say it! I should take my chances with a real date!”

“Alright,” Varric shrugged, “Find a nice noble, then their parents and your mother can talk about engagement. You’ll settle down. Have a few kids…”

Hawke found herself growling. “I don’t have a choice do I…?”

“Unless you want those kids.”

Hawke groaned. “Give me a drink. I’m not doing this sober.”

 

True to her word, she was definitely not sober when she stumbled to the Chantry. Somehow, she was able to find Sebastian. The man was in another serious discussion with Grand Cleric Elthina about duty and whatnot that Hawke couldn’t comprehend at that moment.

“Hawke?” That was the only thing she remembered coming out of Sebastian’s mouth.

She interrupted him, proceeded to slur her request, only to throw up in the middle of the Chantry.

 

* * *

 

Hawke wasn’t sure if she should’ve been grateful or not that Sebastian still somehow agreed to join her as her ‘date.’ At least, that’s what she was told while recovering from a hangover the following day. Just to confirm she made the effort to go find him again later, apologize for yesterday, and reassured him that it was nothing more than to keep strangers off her back. However, the moment she brought Sebastian home as an official declaration that she had a date, Hawke just knew her mother was a bit too pleased that it wasn’t, well, any of her other friends. She rolled her eyes at Sebastian taking in the role a bit too well as he engaged with Leandra.

It wasn’t that she disliked Sebastian…it was that she didn’t like him either. Really, she had as much tolerance for his ignorant words as Anders did. Which wasn’t much. She wasn’t any more religious than Fenris, as much as Sebastian tried to convert him, Finally, unlike most of her original options Sebastian wasn’t even on the table for an actual romantic partner. The moment Hawke discovered sex wasn’t an option, she dropped the idea. Whatever works for Sebastian, fine, but Hawke knew she couldn’t go the rest of her life without sex with her partner. Even after Fenris left her she felt love was still an option, either with Fenris, or with any of her other companions. As Isabela said, Merrill was probably the sweetest thing imaginable. Anders has passion and loyalty that knew no bounds.

Hawke frowned, wondering how she picked Fenris of all people when she was ready for something more, only to lose him, then preceded to lose both Merrill and Anders before even getting a chance with them. The other awful reality dawned on her. She, and Sebastian, were the only single ones left in the group. Was she, the Champion of Kirkwall, going to be the third wheel to everyone now?! Excluding Sebastian at least, but he’s practically married to Andraste so did his status on being single even count?

She needed a drink.

 

* * *

 

Hawke drank more than intended when the night of their fancy party arrived. She wasn’t sure how impressive the party was if it wasn’t held at their own estate. Not big enough and all, but a borrowed building still served it’s purpose for fancy gatherings. Sadly, mingling with people she didn’t care about proved more difficult with her mother hanging over her and making sure Hawke was at least present and engaging. That was topped with Sebastian keeping them barely an arm’s length away from each other as he played his part as the perfect gentlemen a bit too well. Hawke groaned when she couldn’t lean over far enough to get a glass of wine before Sebastian pulled her along to talk to another group of nobles.

 

She caught sight of Isabela and Merrill, arm and arm and dolled up, almost trying to show the other off as they walked around, shuffling between nobles. They laughed to themselves as they talked, a jealous pout formed as Hawke watched them leave her field of vision. Being a bit agitated, she excused herself, but knew her mother was eyeing her so she found her way to the closest bathroom. With only enough time to splash water on her face, she had to take a few minutes just to gather the strength needed to leave again. When she did, she looked around to see if her mother was actually looking her way. Fortunately, she spotted Leandra talking to a couple of nobles, back turned to Hawke. Near her, Sebastian seemed to be occupied with a few ladies. Hawke took this chance to sneak away outside to the closest balcony and ducked behind the large plants. She peered over the balcony, looking around to see if there were any people besides her trying to hide out. She pulled herself up from the ground a bit more when she spotted Anders making silly poses with the fountain statues in the garden she had the view of. Fenris was shaking his head as he watched. Anders went up to him, still on the fountain and offered his hands to the shorter one. Fenris gave the man a look, promptly refusing to take it. Anders looked like he pleaded before Fenris eventually took it and Anders pulled him up.

“This is dangerous, Mage.”

“We’ll be careful then,” Anders replied with a bit of cockiness, “Besides, a little water won’t hurt anyone.”

Anders placed Fenris’ hand on his waist and intertwined their other hands. Anders slowly moved. There was limited room to move besides forward and backwards and one misstep would send them both falling into the grass or the water. Anders guided him as he took small little bouncy steps backwards, trying to dance their way around the fountain. Fenris stopped him when he had to catch Anders after the inevitable misstep he knew was coming. With a sigh, Fenris repositioned both of their grips and instead of removing them both from this silly excuse of a dance, he instead guided Anders. His movements and posture more poised, firm, and commanding than the other’s. If Hawke learned anything before she was found and dragged away was that Anders was good at following the other’s commanding guidance.

 

She pouted to herself. A part of her wanting to indulge on the secrecy her friends preferred, but knew, well, her friends preferred the privacy. When another opportunity appeared for her to spy on her two favorite guys, that wasn’t Varric, she had to resist and instead went to find Isabela and Merrill in hopes they could at least save her with small talk.

She found them, nearly in the state of undress in the washroom.

“Oh, well, if it’s alright with Kitten, you can join us?” Isabela offered, shamelessly showing off her already-partially removed red dress while Merrill only looked between the two of them in confusion while covering herself with her arms.

“…Just…proceed. Maybe another time,” Hawke threw her hands in the air, a form of defeat, as she left the two alone. Varric later found Hawke entertaining herself with a couple of glasses in hand at a table.

“Got away?”

“Kinda…” Hawke replied from her seat, “M…Mother seemed to have made a…um…few friends. Hopefully not about my future life.”

“And Choir Boy?”

“I…I don’t know,” she replied, as she really had no idea where Sebastian was.

Speaking of the devil, Sebastian emerged from the crowd as he approached the pair.

“There you are, Hawke. Maker, can you stand? You should control your consumption,” he reached a hand out, silently asking the other to take it. Out of habit, Hawke practically dropped her hand into his and he helped to pull her up. When she stumbled, Sebastian sat her back down.

“I’m fiiiiiiine! Kind of…? I don’t know.”

Hawke looked between Varric and Sebastian, a small amount of guilt rising within her.

“S-Sorry Sebastian. I know I’m not a good date.” She thought of the perfect chemistry Isabela and Merril have, and how giddy and light they seemed to make each other feel. Then she was reminded of the many clear differences Fenris and Anders have on multitudes of levels and yet seemed to have ways to compromise. And here she was, actively avoiding participation and ignoring Sebastian despite the man having accepted her request even after she vomited in the Chantry. “It’s…not fair to you. I am…sorry,” Hawke apologized, trying her best to be taken seriously despite her wobbly state.

“I…appreciate that, Hawke. I know this isn’t the most interesting thing to invest yourself into. I am only telling you this as your friend that you need to control your habits.”

“Right…”

“I can watch over her, Choir Boy. No need to worry,” Varric volunteered as he pushed a chair closer to Hawke.

Hawke wasn’t sure if she even heard the rest of the conversation, if there was one. She did feel her head hit the table though.

“Ow…”

“There, there, Hawke. The night will pass.”

Hawke mumbled something unintelligently. She wasn’t sure how the night ended.

 

* * *

 

If anything, Hawke still succeeded in her original plan. The nobles didn’t shut up about Hawke and her less than appropriate behavior that night. Something about the amount of drinking done and crawling around the balcony mumbling something about wanting to see the fountain. On the bright side, the Chantry got a bit more attention thanks to Sebastian’s more than appropriate behavior, much to Anders’s dismay on their lack of attention to actual important things. Hawke agreed, but she didn’t say anything out of feeling she owed Sebastian at least a little.

“No fancy parties for a while huh?” Varric asked as he dealt cards for their game night.

“Nope,” Hawke said a sense of pride.

“Engagements?” Aveline asked out of pure curiosity as she and Donnic really did end up missing it due to work.

“Maker, no!”

“Back to running around on the coast killing slavers during our free time?” Anders asked,

“Yup!” Hawke grinned.

“I thought we agreed Varric wasn’t going to deal anymore,” Isabela reminded them with a pout.

“Well it’s either him or you. I’ll take my chances with the dwarf,” Fenris stated.

“Hey!”

Hawke held in a laugh.

“Alright children, place your bets!”

“Can we bet clothes this time?”

“No, that means we’ll have a naked elf and naked mage in a span of 10 minutes.”

Everyone almost had their jaws drop that Sebastian could use the word ‘naked’ twice in one sentence.

“Oh come on!” Anders groaned, “I’m not THAT terrible.”

“Our private sessions say otherwise,” Fenris muttered, more to Anders than to everyone else and Hawke just happened to be beside Fenris to be able to catch it. Anders gave him an annoyed nudge and Hawke caught a small smirk on the elf.

“Wait, why would we be naked? Are we still playing the same game?” Merrill asked amongst the confusion only to receive a laugh and an arm around her by Isabela.

Okay, so maybe being the third wheel to almost everyone here was going to be a small drag.

Then again, there was something nice about seeing smiles on everyone’s faces. She looked to Varric, the two met eyes and gave a small acknowledging nod towards each other. She was no writer, but she could see where Varric gets all his inspiration from if he’s constantly surrounded by all this heart, life, and unpredictability. So long as this part of her life didn't change, Hawke will try to hold back on complaints.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings list:  
> Fenris/Anders  
> Isabela/Merrill
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reaching the end!


End file.
